


Fading

by mOther3



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi ending, She's a Magypsy now I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Mother 3 where Kumatora reveals her identity as a Magypsy. Two endings to satisfy angsty (Chapter 2) or fluffy needs (Chapter 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and got an account here because I've been writing so much lately. Enjoy my completely self-indulgent work.

Lucas looked over at the rest of us, hands resting on Locria's needle. I sat up to watch, still dazed from what happened before. His father, whom I had met once and was the most stoic person I knew, was hunched over his eldest son's body. The sounds of the dragon rustling underneath masked his cries. 

The others focused on Lucas. This was the end that we'd been clawing our way towards, sometimes unwillingly, for too long. 

He lingered, staring at my guardian's needle for a moment before tightening his grip on it. Even though Locria was dead to me, I looked away as he unearthed it. 

The ground trembled, I fell back onto my face. Lucas stumbled backwards as a huge blast of steam enveloped the area. Someone grabbed my hand and I held on tight, ready for whatever the dragon had to offer for us. 

The steam settled and the area went quiet again. I looked up to find Duster clinging to my hand, bracing himself for an apocalypse that didn't happen. It should've...

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucas looked over at me for an answer. I stood up, prying Duster off of me and brushed my jacket off. 

"Damnit.. I wasn't hoping to tell you this.. Especially now.." I had a nagging suspicion this needle wasn't going to do anything. Unfortunately I had been exactly right. Lucas just stared at me with a look of exhaustion and mild terror. He knew where I was going with this. "I'm ah.. Gosh there's no gentle way to put this." Lucas fidgeted and avoided eye contact with me, looking back at his father.

"Lucas. I'm the keeper of the eighth needle." 

He just sunk to his scraped and bloody knees, burying his face in his hands. I didn't know what to do. So much happened to him already that I didn't know how to comfort him now. I simply knelt beside him, pulling Lucas into a tight hug. He accepted, burying his face into my shoulder and crying faintly. 

I rested a cheek against his tangled, sweaty hair and held him close.

"I'm not going to make the decision for you... Either way I support your choice." I said softly. He just held onto my dress tighter in reply, mumbling something about me.

"C'mon. It won't be any better if we stay down here." I stood, helping Lucas to his feet. He shuffled up next to me, still holding my hand close and nodded meekly, tears still flowing freely.

\---

The way to my needle was quiet and mournful. Everyone knew exactly what was going to happen. I wasn't ready. The time was supposed to happen when Magypsies were extremely old and ready to leave the earth. I, a sixteen year old Magypsy, was still merely an infant compared to the rest of my clan. 

Lucas quickly picked up on how wrong it was to pull a young Magypsy's needle and remained deep in his own thoughts for the trip. If he didn't, I'm sure the island could be rebuilt from what was left of it now. There would be pain left by the wounds Porky inflicted to the land, and still corruption from all the lies and hurt he flooded the people with, but it would still somehow work..

My needle was where it had been since I was very young, the bottom floor of Oshoe in a hidden room accessible only by Magypsies. 

"Okay Lucas. Pull it if you want."


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ending

He approached my glistening needle hesitantly, almost dragging his feet across the dusty stone floor. His stifled sobs and whimpers were the only sounds in the room other than my frightened breaths and Boney's confused panting. 

"I don't want to, Kumatora... I-I can't.."

Lucas turned to me, face red and puffy from crying. 

"That's okay, Lucas. Come here."

I opened my arms offering the lamenting boy a hug. He shifted to face my needle again.

"But... This is what the Magypsies wanted, right? And we won't be able to start again if I don't..."

My heart dropped.

Lucas was going to do it. 

He gripped it tightly, I gasped, feeling the same sensation across my body of being crushed. 

"I'm sorry Kumatora."

The room exploded with a massive burst of PK Love and steam from the release. I doubled over, everything was suddenly blurry and hard to hear, like I was underwater. I began to lose feeling in my body, mostly my arms and legs, which no longer stung from my fall to the rough floor.

Someone rushed to my side and shook me urgently. I barely made out Duster's face above me and clung to his arms, trying to anchor myself in reality. 

"Where's Lucas.." I managed to sputter out. Duster called for him and he staggered over, hands covering his mouth, crying hard. 

"Hey kid.. Give me a little warning next time." 

Lucas nodded pitifully, kneeling down to see me. Here I was lying on the floor and shaking when all of the others went as if they weren't afraid or in pain. Their calm was a well put on facade, I now realized. 

I pulled at the pendant around my neck and it snapped off without much difficulty. I pushed it into Lucas's hand.

"Here. I don't have a real memento." 

He looked down at it and back to me.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Oh gosh.. I'm so sorry..." 

"Don't apologize. This was your job from the start."

Lucas calmed a bit and held my hand tighter. It was flickering away, I could barely feel his skin against mine. The room was a hazy blur now, fading away into sharp, yawning darkness. I tensed up my grip on the two, feeling myself beginning to slip away into the vast nothing that consumed me. 

There was nothing after a Magypsy's needle was pulled. All the tales of a miraculous afterlife with the other ancestors were truly fiction after all. I was so prepared to meet my family again and say everything I hadn't had time to.

In my few moments left in a physical form, I wept. For myself, my people, the islands, and their tragic savior, Lucas. 

Nobody deserved this. Not the Magypsies. Not me.

It was too hard to think. I closed my eyes to let the darkness envelop me. And I slipped away.


	3. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ending

Lucas stared at my needle and didn't approach it. He glanced from it back to me and shook his head.

"I'm not going to do that... Not after everything we went through."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief. Lucas turned from my Needle and began to walk out of the room. Boney followed behind submissively, claws clicking across the floor.

"Thanks, Lucas."

He turned 

"Huh..?"

"Thanks for saying no."

Lucas gave me a puzzled look and turned back. 

"Lucas, you came so far and you said no, just so I could live. I'm nothing special, but you cared that much about me."

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, all of my guardians died for nothing. Just so Lucas could come to the very brink of resetting the world and decide against it, because he had bonded with me, a reckless, foolish, young Magypsy. Apparently I was worth something if he refused to pull my needle.

Lucas reached up and wiped a warm tear running down my cheek. 

"Don't say that about yourself. You're my family now. I can't lose anyone else."

There was a stifling silence for a moment. I had felt alone since Ionia disappeared. Now, however, I finally felt at home again. 

Lucas flashed me a faint smile and took my hand gently, guiding me back out of the room. 

We could at least be alone together.


End file.
